


Good Boy

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Tony Stark, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: I just really love Steve on his knees





	Good Boy




End file.
